What Is Bothering Rei?
by sailor-queen
Summary: This is a PG-13 version of my story. It does have F/F relationships(kissing) in it so be warned. Flames will be used to decorate my email. They do not bother me.


These characters are not mine! They belong to the making of Sailor Moon. I did not make up any of these characters! Thank you!  
  
What's bothering Rei?  
  
It was about 7:00am when I awoke. There was no smell of coffee or cooking so I assumed my parents had already left for work. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Then I went back upstairs to get dressed. Then I got my books and stuff and went off to school. This day started like all the others but I didn't know that it would end differently.  
  
I met my friends and we went to class. I had noticed that all through the day Rei had been staring at me. She stared at me sometimes but never so intensely.  
  
After school had ended she asked if I would like to go to her house for tea after class. I decided it would be good to go because it had been awhile since I had last been out because of studying. I told her I would love to.  
  
We walked to her house together. The whole way Rei seemed to be in a day dream. There was something odd about her today. She seemed to be kinda in her her own world.  
  
When we got to her house she made tea and brought us cookies to eat! I drank my tea quickly and ate cookies like a pig. Normally she would say things like "slow down" or "you shouldn't eat so fast" but today she just sat there and stared at me while in a sort of day dream. I couldn't figure out what was bothering her so I decided to ask.  
  
"Rei, I have noticed you have not quite been yourself today. Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?"  
  
Rei sat quiet for a min then opened her mouth to speak………..then she decided not too. I sat there quietly and waited for her to say something.  
  
After about a minute she said something.  
  
"Usagi………"there was a minute or two of silence then, "it's you that is bothering me."  
  
I stood there shocked. "I'm sorry Rei, I would never mean to do something to bother you!"  
  
Rei sat quiet for another minute. Then she whispered, "No, its nothing bad its something else."  
  
I gave her a look that meant "what".  
  
"I am in love with you, Usagi"  
  
I was shocked! No one had ever said something like that to me before. Especially not a another female.  
  
"Urg um err," I was really uncomfortable even though I wasn't really grossed out by what she said I just didn't know how to respond.  
  
Then Rei spoke, "I'm sorry, maybe you should go."  
  
"Wait!," I didn't know why I said that.  
  
Rei looked up at me.  
  
"How much do you love me?"  
  
"Look Usagi I don't want to play any games that will make this worse. Please don't tease me about it. Just go."  
  
I decided the best thing to do was to just leave. So I left.  
  
The next day at school Rei would not look at me or talk to me or even come near me. If felt funny too. My mom didn't want to send me to school but I had to go to talk to Rei. I knew what the feeling was though. It was love.  
  
I didn't get the courage to go talk to Rei at school but when I got home I knew I had to talk to her. I decided to go to her house.  
  
***  
  
I got there and went up to the door. There were butterflies in my stomach and I was really nervous. I knocked.  
  
Rei came to the door and opened it. She looked as if she had been crying. She was about to speak when I cut in.  
  
"Rei, we have to talk about something!" I said very quickly.  
  
She was silent for a moment and then she whispered, "ok."  
  
Her house felt warm but I thought it might be just me. I was so nervous and I wasn't quite sure how to say my words. I had tried rehearsing what I would say but none of them sounded good now. But I had to try.  
  
"Rei……..errr…….you know when you said you loved me?. Well I have been thinking a lot about it and I think that I love you too." Was it over. Had I really said it. My heart pounded in anticipation of what would happen next. I was so afraid.  
  
Rei stood there staring at me and looking as if she had no idea what to say. I felt I should make the next move—so I moved slowly over to her and put my arms around her. She slowly slid her arms around me too.  
  
I wasn't sure what to do next. I thought maybe I should kiss her but I couldn't decide if that would be going to far. I decided to see what would happen. So I put my hand to her chin and lifted it slowly so I could look into her eyes. Very slowly I moved in for a kiss. She responded very well(or as well as could be expected). I opened my mouth for a second and her tongue was right there waiting for me. Our tongues entwined quickly and soon the kiss was very passionate. Then she backed off for a minute. I wasn't sure why.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
She stared into my eyes and then said, "No. It's just that right there nearly all my dreams came true."  
  
"Nearly? What are the others?" I couldn't believe I just said that. I would have hit myself but it would ruin the mood.  
  
…..silence………more silence. I was getting uncomfortable. Then she said, "I can't really tell you…….but I could show you."  
  
They disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Later that night when they were falling asleep in Rei's room Usagi though happily, "Rei……..my friend…….my love." 


End file.
